MALDITO DESTINO
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Algunas veces el destino nos juega malas pasadas, pero aún es mejor haberlo vivido que nunca conocido...   drama, NaruxSasu; espero que a alguien le agrade. Mal summary para que a alguien le llame la atencion. AU. One shot. COMPLETO


Y bueno, desde hace tiempo tenía este one shot, espero que a alguna/o le guste y deje su opinión. Tengo muchos más de este género, pero ando buscando mi editora/editor para esta pareja, (ya que la que tengo como editora en Inuyasha no le gusta el yaoi.. T_T geme, me rompes el corazón) así que si alguien se apunta mándenme un mensaje... si?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes (para mi dolor) le pertenecen a Kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tomo para mi perversión. (pero por Kami sama! Masashi, Qué haces con esos personajes en el manga? Muero por saber que pasará con cada uno)

* * *

><p><strong> DESTINO.-<strong>

_**¿Crees en el destino?**_

_-¿Crees en el destino?- _

Preguntó el chico rubio que estaba sentando a un lado de él en aquella cafetería. Levantó solo un poco su mirada distrayéndose de su lectura matutina, pero ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría preguntar semejante estupidez? Ya luego empezaría a hablarle del valor de las pirámides, la alineación de las estrellas y el pronóstico errático de los horóscopos, para finalmente terminar en que todas las criaturas en el mundo están atadas por un poder místico y cósmico que las uniera. Fingió no escuchar nada y que aquella mueca reflejada en su rostro no era más que el reflejo de sacudirse algún mosquito molesto que rondaba cerca de su cara.

_-Yo siempre he creído en ello-_ Trató de emprender su monólogo, aun a sabiendas que su oyente lo ignoraba por completo, lamentablemente para él mismo, su personalidad se lo dictaba. Iba por su segunda taza de café, con un poco de leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar, Sasuke no entendía porque, pero le llevaba contado inclusive el más mínimo movimiento que aquel ojiazul realizaba _-Por ejemplo, cuando tenía 10 años me caí de mi bicicleta quebrándome la muñeca, justo en ese momento mi madre sufrió un desmayo el cual estaba siendo provocado por un coágulo alojado en su cabeza; de no haberme lastimado no me hubiese llevado al hospital y ella no hubiese estado en ese preciso momento en el lugar adecuado, logrando un desencadenamiento de terribles sucesos en mi vida, ¿coincidencia? No, simplemente el destino-_ Tomó un nuevo sorbo de su café el cual le pareció particularmente amargo, aunque aquel día todo su paladar apuntaba que así sería.

Volvió a levantar su mirada tratando de localizar algún otro comensal que estuviese cerca de ambos, tal vez aquella plática no iba dirigida a él sino a alguien más. Sus resultados fueron en vano ya que todos estaban muy apartados de la barra y cada uno enfrascado en su mundo, pero aquello no lo motivó a realizar otra acción más que la obvio en aquel momento, ignorarlo.

_-Algunos dicen que es pura casualidad, pero me resisto a creer que algo tan al azar como la "casualidad" es lo que gobierna al mundo...-_ Soltó un suspiro el cual resultaba, a los oídos de Sasuke, más perturbador que cualquier otra palabra que hubiese emitido en aquellos últimos 30 minutos. Se levantó de su asiento sacando un par de billetes de su bolsa derecha pagándole, además con un sonrisa, a la mesera quien gentilmente se acercaba a él recalcándole con sus mejores palabras "Regrese pronto", a lo cual el rubio respondió con la misma actitud "Gracias, lo haré".

_-No hay casualidades en la vida, simplemente las situaciones se van colocando en nuestro camino de acuerdo a nuestro destino-_

Estaba seguro que en esos 30 minutos aquel chico, que por cierto era demasiado extraño, no pronunciaba aquellas únicas frases pero, por alguna razón, solamente esas lograba escuchar. En sus 29 años de vida, Sasuke Uchicha, era la primera vez que lidiaba con una situación tan poco peculiar como aquella, no es que la pudiese clasificar como bizarra, para aquello faltaba que el ojiazul se hubiese levantado sin pagar y él queriendo ayudar al dueño de la cafetería le gritase a la mesera indicándole que aquel extraño se retiraba aún debiendo la cuenta, para que luego ella le preguntara, con su cara de preocupación, ¿a quién se refiere?

Aparentemente su periódico matutino estaba completamente leído, pero al encontrarse con la última página de publicidad, algo extraño le sucedió, aparentemente su atención, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, había estado centrada en cierto rubio ojiazul que practicaba monólogos con extraños.

_-Dobe...-_ Susurró molesto frunciendo el entrecejo al darse cuenta que tenía más efecto del que podía pensar.

Cinco días pasaron desde aquel encuentro y como era su costumbre, Sasuke llegó todos los días a la misma hora pidiendo su regular menú en su cafetería preferida, mientras que cada día secretamente esperaba, simplemente encontrárselo. ¿Entonces el destino era solamente pura habladuría? En realidad, no tenía por qué seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo pensando en ello. Pagó su cuenta y saliéndose de su impecable rutina, se retiró 30 minutos del lugar antes de lo que solía hacerlo, lo que lo colocó en los primeros doctores por atender pacientes ese día. Tomó el primer expediente que estaba en lista y se acomodó detrás del escritorio que le daba toda la potestad para comunicarle las buenas o malas noticias a los que sentaran enfrente de él. Leyó y examinó su contenido antes de autorizar a que el referido/a entrara.

"Estado Civil: soltera  
>Edad: 18 años<br>Prueba de embarazo: Positiva"

Lo extraño de aquello, resultaba que la chica ya tuviese responsabilidad legal de qué hacer con su propio destino, ya que en los últimos días los embarazos "no deseados" eran tan comunes entre niñas de 14 a 17 años como diagnosticar un simple resfrío. Tenía dos años de haberse graduado y ahora cursaba su especialidad en ginecología; todo apuntaba que sería muy bueno por lo menos en lo académico ya que en lo personal el chico era un completamente desastre. Lo que conseguía con aquella actitud era que no se involucraba sentimentalmente con nadie logrando una total invulnerabilidad.

_-Pase!-_ Llamó a la referida del cuadro con voz fuerte y varonil, para luego escuchar dos toques en la puerta anunciando su entrada y aceptarlo con un "Adelante". Levantó su mirada esperando ponerle un rostro al expediente que tenía sobre su escritorio, estaba seguro de encontrarse con una niña tímida con lágrimas y terror en su mirada, pero la persona que atravesó aquella puerta simplemente lo dejó impactado.

**_"No hay casualidades... solamente... destino" _**

Se quedó completamente sin habla al ver como el ojiazul de la cafetería entraba a su consultorio tomado del brazo por una niña de cabello entre negro y azulado largo, ojos grises y, por lo que podía apreciar, totalmente introvertida.

_-Buen día doctor- _Saludó cortésmente logrando que cada vello de la piel de Sasuke se erizara por el timbre agudo, alegre, varonil de su voz y porque no pensarlo también endemoniadamente sexy _-¿Ya tiene los resultados?-_ Preguntó sin más al sentarse enfrente de él con su acompañante, sacándolo de su adoración.

_-Si, tomen asiento por favor- _Confirmó para que la chica también se sentara al igual como segundos antes lo hacía el rubio. Hojeó una vez más los documentos que memorizaba minutos anteriores, pero es que la situación era demasiado diferente a como se la planteaba en la cabeza, lograr escudar su nerviosismo detrás del expediente era la única excusa que se le venía a la mente para tratar de recuperar su aliento _-El resultado es positivo. Según las pruebas que le hicieron tiene 5 semanas de gestación, sin embargo me gustaría hacerle una ultrasonografía y un ecograma para verificar como se encuentra el feto y determinar por mí mismo cuanto periodo de gestación tiene-_ La chica empezó a llorar desconsoladamente tirándose a los brazos del rubio.

_-Tranquilízate Hinata, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije antes de entrar?-_ Su mirada era tan segura, tan reconfortante que podía desarmar a cualquiera; él lo sabía y la chica también ya que sus lágrimas pararon de salir al momento en que tomó su mentón y lo levantaba para que sus ojos se encontraran y brindarle aquella tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Asintió. _–Entonces, no te preocupes, yo estaré siempre contigo. Perdone Doctor, ¿y su salud, cómo se encuentra?-_

_-No encuentro nada anormal en los exámenes que se practicó, solamente hay que tener cuidado con la anemia; por el momento los niveles están bien, pero si hay un pequeño descuido en la alimentación podría traer consecuencias-_

Para aquello era precisamente que Sasuke entrenaba toda su vida, para no sentir nada por sus pacientes y no involucrarse con ellos más de lo que tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué demonios el destino quería jugarle aquella mala pasada? No, definitivamente no era el destino, él no creía en esas estupideces, era un mera y simplemente casualidad.

Ordenó por medio de papeles que se le practicaran todos los exámenes pertinentes. Ambos salieron y él observó como el rubio siempre la acompañaba brindándole su apoyo y su mano para que ella pudiese apoyarse en él; lo más probable es que el chico fuese su novio y ambos se encontraban en el predicamento de tomar un camino que probablemente no quisieran, por lo menos esa era lo que se podía suponer ante las acciones y los comentarios de ambos.

La mañana pasó volando, entre pacientes, emergencias y alguno que otro inconveniente. Sasuke miró su reloj observando que su hora de salida sobrepasaba los 30 minutos al ver como marcaba las 2.30 pm, era lo malo que aquello le gustase tanto que no sentía el tiempo pasar y siempre era de los que marcaba más tarde de lo que horario lo obligaba. Recorrió cada centímetro de los 3 pisos del hospital en donde trabajaba, saludó a cada compañero de trabajo que se le atravesó, de hecho más de alguno formuló la interrogante "¿Qué le pasará al Dr. Uchiha?" tanto en su mente como para algún otro compañero que estuviese cerca, ya que todos conocían lo callado y reservado que era, pero el haber visto al rubio en su consulta le alegraba de alguna manera que ni siquiera él trató de explicárselo.

La Capilla se encontraba en la 2ª planta del edificio, lugar al que casi nunca iba puesto que no creía en ninguna Deidad que gobernara el mundo, "cada uno se forja su propio camino, ¿infierno, cielo? ¿Castigo o recompensa? Todo está en la cabeza de cada persona y lo que tengas que pagar lo haces en la tierra", era lo que siempre respondía ante la pregunta de ¿crees en Dios? ó ¿Qué religión es la que practicas?, pero estar en la capilla de alguna manera contradictoria, particularmente lo encontraba relajante y liberador, un lugar en donde nadie interrumpía sus pensamientos y podía vagar libremente en su imaginación. Abrió las puertas de madera con vitrales de Santos en diferentes colores y una vez más _aquel maldito destino _le jugaba una nueva pasada.

Sentado en medio del desolado lugar estaba el rubio, sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos y su cabeza lo más baja que la posición le daba. Su camisa celeste manga larga estaba manchada de parches cafés que lograban que la tela en ciertas ubicaciones se tornara más dura y gruesa, era obvio para cualquiera de los que trabajan allí que dichas manchas resultaban ser de sangre seca, rápidamente lo examinó visualmente intentando localizar la causa de lo desaliñado que se encontraba pero su escan fue totalmente en vano. Avanzó un par de pasos sentándose en una banca delante de él, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus sollozos, quería sentarse a un lado y brindarle un poco de la fortaleza que tanto le sobraba y que parecía que él necesitaba.

_-Los médicos de emergencia intentaron hasta lo imposible por salvar a Hinata, pero... dijeron que la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiado...no se cuánto tiempo habrá pasado... quizás 30, 45 minutos; dijeron que su cerebro estaba demasiado comprometido y aunque pudieran revivirla lo haría como un vegetal... para mi habían sido como 5 minutos, pero todo es relativo...- _

El pelinegro no entendía del todo, ¿Aquella chica embarazada, quien presumía que podía ser su novia, estaba... muerta? Eso podría explicar las manchas de sangre en su camisa y su aspecto desaliñado. Una vez más el monólogo de aquel chico lo llevaba completamente perdido, estaban los dos solos, era obvio que se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero...

_-No era mi novia... de hecho... pues... una vez más para ser sincero conmigo mismo y el resto del mundo soy homosexual, pero Hinata ha sido mi única amiga desde que tengo memoria, me apoyó con mis amigos, con la sociedad... con mis padres cuando confesé que lo era... ¡demonios!-_ Gritó desesperado tomando su rubia cabellera entre sus dedos _–Ella sencillamente era alguien muy especial para mí, pero ese maldito desgraciado...- _Realizó una nueva pausa; al parecer aquel chico tenía más problemas en su cabeza de lo que él creía, especialmente con las relaciones amistosas, por un momento Sasuke logró identificarse con él _–Inclusive... yo estaba dispuesto a crear una farsa para que ella pudiese estar tranquila, ¿casarme sin amor con una chica embarazada y criar a un hijo que ni siquiera era mío? Ese fue el cuestionamiento que me hizo desde que se lo propuse, para cualquiera la idea podía ser descabellada, pero no para mí... yo doy todo por un amigo, y ella... Hinata era mi única amiga en todo el mundo, prefería vivir con ella esa farsa que enfrentar al mundo sin sus palabras, sin su apoyo...-_ El rubio estaba desconsolado, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y lo que era peor, sus palabras no paraban. Se limpió la cara con una de las mangas de su fina camisa totalmente estropeada. Sasuke tiró un pañuelo sin decirle nada al respecto logrando una completa confusión en el rostro del ojiazul.

_-Cuando cumplí 15 años, mi hermano mayor tuvo un colapso en sus riñones llevándolo a una insuficiencia renal, intenté donarle uno de los míos pero por mi edad no me lo permitieron. Durante los siguientes 3 años las diálisis fueron su constante vivir para aferrarse a este mundo y su caos. Al tener los 18 años y sin que nadie me pudiese impedir legalmente mi decisión, hicimos las pruebas necesarias para poder realizar un trasplante, pero él por alguna razón no era compatible conmigo, sin embargo en dicho estudio nos dimos cuenta que al cumplir los 30 años una falla congénita en nuestro organismo nos hacía que nuestro propio cuerpo rechazara los riñones dejándolos completamente inútiles. Mi hermano murió hace 4 años cuando yo cumplí los 25 años-_

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Nunca antes compartía información de su vida y mucho menos con un completo extraño, de hecho, todo aquello pasaba en su ciudad natal a 500 kms de donde se encontraba viviendo actualmente y nadie en el hospital conocía esa historia, excepto por el director del sanatorio. El rubio sonrió para luego tirarse una carcajada sonora que replicó en toda la capilla como una campana de boda.

_-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que si compartes información tan personal podrías pasar como un completo teme?-_ Sasuke no entendió nada, ¡el dobe era aquel estúpido y _glorioso _rubio que se encontraba atrás de él! Se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con el rojo y desolado rostro del chico, quiso reclamarle aquel comentario pero sencillamente todas sus palabras se desarmaron al verlo, parecía un cachorro lastimado pidiendo ayuda en la banqueta de una calle, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, ¡pero como costaba aquello! _–Hola, me llamo Uzumaki... Naruto Uzumaki... Tu eres Uchiha no?-_

_-Si, Sasuke Uchiha-_ Asintió aun completamente desconcertado.

_-¿Te gusta mucho leer o solamente es una rutina matutina?-_No supo que responder, claro que leía y mucho, pero eran los expedientes de todos los pacientes a los que examinaba cada día, además tenía que actualizarse de lo contrario quedaría como un dinosaurio de la medicina a pesar de su corta edad _–Es que aquel día en la cafetería me pareció que simplemente te estabas esforzando y que no leías de corazón-_ Aparentemente también el rubio se había fijado en él, pero aún así su comportamiento de 'completamente desconocido' al entrar con su amiga al consultorio lo traía despistado _–Perdona que nunca te saludé, pero sentí que eras una persona demasiado distante y que nunca le harías caso a alguien como yo-_

_-Aparentemente tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que podríamos creer. Vamos-_ Lo invitó a levantarse haciéndolo él primero mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_-¿A dónde?-_

_-Pareces que necesitas una taza de café tanto como yo. Mi turno ya terminó, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte con cualquier papeleo que tengas que hacer de tu novia-_

Naruto se levantó, era demasiado cruel lo que el destino le tenía preparado, pero aún así seguía creyendo en él. Le explicó lo destrozada que Hinata se encontraba con la noticia, ¿Estar esperando un hijo producto de una violación? No, no era lo que tenía en mente para conformar una familia feliz, todas las noches soñaba como aquel tipo la embestía una y otra vez haciéndole la vida miserable. No podía pensar en asesinar a alguien que llevaba adentro por medio de un aborto y escuchar de Sasuke la confirmación de todas sus sospechas hizo que su voluntad se le destrozara.

No le quedó más remedio que tomar un bisturí cuando pasaban a la par de un carro de emergencias antes de salir de hospital y cortarse la garganta enfrente de él. Le explicó el sentimiento de frustración que tuvo al momento de tomarla en sus brazos y empezar a gritar por ayuda, trataba de cerrarle la herida con sus propias manos aunque pareciera imposible. Le contó lo triste, rabioso y desolado que se sintió al momento que unos enfermeros la tomaron y la colocaron en una cama para tratar de ayudarla mientras le decían que se alejara, pero él no dejaba de gritar "¡es mi novia!". Finalmente entre llantos, sollozos y lamentaciones por no haber podido lograr nada con ella, le terminó contando cuales habían sido sus últimas palabras mientras ambos enlazaban sus manos "encuéntralo... y se feliz...", luego de aquello su corazón dejaba de latir.

_-¿Tienes más familia que tu hermano?-_

_-No. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 10 años, así que él siempre se encargó de mí, fue más que un hermano, podría decirse que él también fue... como un padre para mí-_

_-¿Logró enterarse de tus preferencias sexuales?-_ El pelinegro abrió sus ojos totalmente aturdido.

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _Cambió su semblante y Naruto lo notó, rió por lo bajo recordándose inclusive a él mismo tiempo atrás.

_-¿Sabes? Tengo 29 años, Hinata tenía 18, yo la conocí cuando ella tenía 10 años y a esa edad ella me hizo casi la misma pregunta "¿Te fue muy difícil decirle a los demás que eres homosexual?", Yo estaba completamente aturdido, anonadado, estoy seguro que de haberme podido ver en ese instante podría jurar que mi expresión fue la misma que la tuya, aunque no sé que me parecía más sorprendente, que ella me conocía mejor que yo o que pudiera hablar de aquel tema como cualquier otro sin ningún problema, pero aún así no pude darle una respuesta en aquel momento lo que hice fue evadirla. Tenía 21 años, recién acababa de perder a mi madre luego que ella batallara con cáncer de seno y, durante todo ese tiempo ella me decía que tenía que ser feliz _–suspiró tratando de recordar a detalle aquellos sucesos tan importantes de su vida- _Empecé con un desfile de novias sin sentido para que ella se pudiese sentir más tranquila pero justo cuando escuché aquellas palabras de Hinata entendí que había estado engañado durante todo ese tiempo, siempre era infeliz tratando de complacer los pensamientos de mi madre pero Hinata logró que me encontrara a la perfección, era mi mejor amiga a pesar de la diferencia de edad que teníamos- _Sasuke seguía reflejando su sorpresa, parecía que no escuchaba nada de lo que Naruto decía y él lo pudo ver claramente_ –Perdona... a veces soy demasiado sincero y distraído solamente digo lo que tengo en la mente, pensé que tú ya estabas claro de tu situación, no creí que aún te lo negaras, pero pensándolo bien te entiendo, es difícil declarar tus preferencias en un lugar así, estoy seguro que de lo contrario serías rechazado por muchos prejuiciosos-_

_-No es que me niegue nada... simplemente, no lo soy...-_

_-Ya veo...-_ Aceptó tristemente regresando a un pudin que tenía enfrente, en realidad era el peor postre que había probado en toda su vida, pero tampoco podía esperar demasiado de la comida de un hospital.

_-La única persona que pudo ver a través de mi... fue mi hermano... no entiendo como tú lo puedes hacer también...-_ Se levantó del asiento indicándole que tenía que realizar la misma acción pero no sin antes tirarle una tarjeta de presentación en la mesa _–Es por si quieres hablar con alguien... algún día...-_ Naruto estaba seguro que pudo ver un pequeño destello de sonrojo en su rostro, pero nunca se lo diría _–Vamos, tenemos que ir a recoger... bueno..tu sabes...- _

Ambos se levantaron, los papeles para retirar el cadáver de Hinata estarían listos en ese instante gracias a la ayuda del pelinegro.

A partir de ese día, ambos no perdieron el contacto. Sasuke, muy a su manera, trataba de animar al rubio consiguiéndolo la mayoría del tiempo.

...

10 días pasaban desde su primer encuentro y hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos fallaba en encontrarse ya fuese en una cafetería, un bar o inclusive en la heladería que quedaba a 5 cuadras del hospital, siempre conversaban sobre las trivialidades del día, lo importante para ambos era no perder el contacto. A Naruto se le empezaba a ver cierta mejoría en su ánimo tras la pérdida de su amiga Hinata, aunque Sasuke no dejaba de sentir algunos celos ya que aquella niña había vivido tanto a la par de él, por lo que cada vez que él hablaba de ella como si fuese un ídolo el único pensamiento que atravesaba su mente era: "como me hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de ella".

Aquella noche Sasuke se aventuraba a invitarlo por primera vez a su casa. Hablaron de casi todo, pero en su mayor tiempo Naruto no dejó de insistirle como el destino se atravesaba en el camino de todos. ¡Patrañas! Pensó más de una vez el pelinegro, cada uno se forja su propio camino y en cualquier momento este se puede desviar por situaciones que se presentan.

_-Aun no crees en el?-_

_-Por supuesto que no, cada uno se forja su propio camino y no podemos ser tan descuidados de decir "es el destino"- _Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia del pelinegro tomando unas cervezas al mismo tiempo que tenían como fondo discos de INXS, Limp Bizkit y Korn.

_-A ver... ¿Cómo decidiste que querías estudiar medicina?- _Casi se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar aquella pregunta, no quería admitírselo, odiaba tener que decirlo en voz alta.

_-mmm... Itachi vivió mucho tiempo en hospitales... desde su enfermedad... y... conocí muchas personas en ese ambiente...- _Carraspeó muchas veces mientras hacia pausas constantes e intentaba intercalar sorbos de su bebida, aquello era demasiado difícil de aceptar, Naruto sonrió mientras le tocó la cabeza desordenando su cabello.

-_Entonces decidiste hacerte médico para tratar de ayudar y curar al mundo no?- _El pelinegro se sonrojó "ayudar al mundo".

_-Claro que no dobe, simplemente... quería ayudar a mi hermano... además no se que tiene que ver esto con el famoso destino del que tanto hablas-_

_-Sencillo... si tu no hubieses estudiado medicina, no serías lo que eres hoy en día, de no hacerlo no hubieses sido el médico de Hinata por lo tanto tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido...- _Sasuke quedó callado, Naruto se ponía cada vez más hablador con unos tragos encima y era tan necio que muchas veces prefería no seguir indagando sobre ciertos temas.

_-Cállate dobe, mejor toma tu cerveza-_

Fue la primera vez que Naruto se quedaba a dormir en el apartamento de Sasuke, tras beber 1 docena de cervezas llegar a su casa le resultaba imposible. Quedaba completamente dormido en el sillón más largo de la sala, con un pie que salía de su cama improvisada y su mano izquierda tapando su cara, la vista se le hacia de lo más graciosa a Sasuke. Roncaba como locomotora descompuesta a medio andar, solo esperaba que toda aquella bebida no hiciera que vomitara en su preciosa alfombra beige que su madre le dejaba, de lo contrario aquel dobe tendría que regalarle una nueva.

**_BORRACHERA SEXUALMENTE PELIGROSA. _**

Tres semanas transcurrían y para ellos era como si se conocían de toda la vida y de igual manera se trataban. La vida de Naruto cambiaba gracias al pelinegro y para agradecérselo lo invitaría a cenar a su restaurante favorito. "Ichiraku" era un lugar familiar de mediana categoría, lo suficientemente bien para su posición social con su paga de maestro de deportes de la escuela local y entrenador de futbol de la universidad, no era lujoso, pero la comida le fascinaba, además era un cliente bastante frecuente.

Habían quedado que Naruto llegaría al apartamento de Sasuke para recogerlo e irse juntos ya que el pelinegro no conocía el lugar. 20 minutos antes de las 7 el rubio llegaba a lo de Sasuke.

Por primera vez en su vida el corazón del Uchiha se revolcaba de emoción de un lado a otro, ¿sería una cita? O ¿una simple salida? Trató de vestirse lo más adecuado posible, llevaba una camisa celeste cielo manga larga y una camiseta blanca adentro de ella, el pantalón negro y sus zapatos impecables del mismo color, tenía preparado un saco o una gabardina para tomar la que se apegase más a la ocasión dependiendo de cómo viera al rubio, sin embargo al abrir la puerta tras 2 minutos de estar sonando simplemente se quedaba sin habla. El rubio olía a la perfección y seducción andando, podía ir en pantaloncillos cortos y él no se daría cuenta, pero no, iba con jeans azules una camisa manga larga blanca y un saco deportivo negro, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado y estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban mas azules que nunca.

_-Listo teme? O todavía te hace falta algo mas?- _Reprochó mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta, su voz sonaba ronca y varonil, Sasuke estaba seguro que sus piernas temblaban al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo, pero trató de mantener su calma de siempre y su singular simpleza.

_-Vámonos ya...- _Aseguró mientras tomó su gabardina (la cual le parecía más apropiada) y cerraba la puerta con llave con su acostumbrada parsimonia. Se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio, quiso salir corriendo o por lo menos ingresar nuevamente a su hogar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir el contacto de los suaves labios con los suyos, ¡¿en realidad lo estaba besando? Su mente quedó en blanco, quiso empujarlo para apartarlo de una buena vez, pero sus besos eran tan suaves y pasionales que no podía dejar de degustarlos.

El silencio inundaba el solitario pasillo mientras sus corazones rogaban por no ser descubiertos, las manos tibias del rubio acariciaba el cuello de Sasuke, ¡¿Por qué con un solo toque de sus dedos su cuerpo se estremecía tanto? Se odiaba por eso, pero se odiaba más por no poder rechazar aquellos sentimientos que retenía desde que su memoria estaba activa.

_-Qu...é...- _¿Porqué tartamudeaba? ¿A sus 29 años se comportaría como una tonta colegiala de 16? Se separó aún jadeando y con sus mejillas envueltas en un peculiar tono rosa, si se hubiese visto en un espejo estaba seguro que se avergonzaría de él mismo _–Qué haces dobe?-_

_-Tus besos son como un suave néctar...- _Susurró mientras pasaba dos de sus dedos por sus propios labios al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos para verlo de manera sensual, el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeció al escuchar aquellas sensuales palabras aún sentía que sus labios palpitaban con el roce de los del rubio _–Estoy seguro que sabes de lo que privas al mundo...- _Sasuke no sabía que decir, atónito era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente aunque no la más indicada _–Vamos... que nos espera la reservación en el restaurante-_

¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan tranquilo luego de aquel beso? Era obvio, Naruto era aquella tormenta con un revoltijo endemoniado de sensaciones que arrasaba con su pequeña villa llamada tranquilidad.

Llegaron al pequeño restaurante que estaba situado en uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad. Un apartado especial era el reservado para ambos, tal pareciera que era una cita en donde el novio llevaba a su novia para luego proponerle matrimonio, Sasuke sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, era imposible que algo así llegase a pasar, quizás el cansancio del trabajo ya lo traía como loco.

Pidieron una botella de vino tinto, unos _filet mignon_ con sus acompañamientos, pero de entrada un ramen, aquella era la especialidad de la casa y para Naruto era imperdonable, casi pecado mortal, el llegar y no comer la delicia que tanto lo hacía suspirar. Habló y habló, en realidad aquel rubio cambiaba por completo, su depresión había desaparecido y cuando estaba con Sasuke una peculiar sonrisa aparecía en su rostro iluminándolo por completo _-'dobe'- _pensó al sentir que era él mismo el que se sentía como tonto con el simple hecho de tenerlo enfrente y verle su hermoso rostro.

Su decepción fue mayor al ver que ambos salían del restaurante, él casi en los hombros del rubio después de 2 botellas de vino tinto y tres mojitos cubanos; mientras que Naruto iba como si al alcohol no le importara estar dentro de su organismo. Subieron al taxi que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a su destino, primera parada: el apartamento de Sasuke.

_-DOBE!- _Gritó fuertemente el pelinegro muy cerca de su oído, Naruto estaba desconcertado, y ahora ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿No le había dicho cuánto apreciaba su amistad, que le agradecía por haber estado allí para él y que aquella invitación era precisamente de gratitud?

_-Creo que aquí tenemos el caso típico de un mal borracho- _Mofó sonriente mientras le pegaba en la frente con su dedo índice.

_-Dooooobeeee! ¿Porque no te das cuenta tú?- _Narutoprefirió omitir aquel reclamo, ya estaban cerca del apartamento y tener como audiencia al chofer del taxi, era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke hizo todo tipo de reclamo en el trayecto, en el pasillo de su vivienda, inclusive cuando sacaba la llave para abrir la cual (por alguna extraña razón, según sus pensamientos) no encontraba como meterla por el ínfimo agujero de la puerta, nunca antes se había visto tan pequeño y diminuto, quizás estaba en el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y todo se había encogido. Naruto tomó las llaves y abrió sin problema alguno, metió a Sasuke y lo sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia, el pelinegro se fue corriendo hasta caer sentado en la suave alfombra beige que le dejaba de regalo su madre. ¡Los mojitos cubanos habían sido un completo error! Estaba seguro que en la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría.

_-Te amo...- _Sus labios eran tibios y carnosos, sus besos lo estaban volviendo loco, pero aquella declaración repentina seguida por el pequeño beso que depositaba en su boca hacían que Sasuke abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos. Naruto se separó lentamente, la reacción del pelinegro era justo lo que esperaba, inclusive menos _-¿Lo recuerdas?- _Sasuke negó _–Destino... es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí...- _No sabía que decir, su corazón latía fuertemente y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel azotada con una fuerte ventisca.

_-Yo...- _Titubeó un poco mientras trataba de controlar su respiración _-...creo que empezaré a creer en eso que llamas "destino"- _

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke se veía increíblemente adorable con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración agitada, se levantó para luego darle un beso en su cabeza, pero Sasuke no lo dejaría ir, lo tomó de la mano impidiéndole dar un paso mas, sus ojos estaban tristes casi a punto de llorar, aquel conjunto de emociones que nunca antes había tenido lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

_-¿Por.. qué... quieres irte...?-_

_-Porque tu nivel de alcohol es tan alto que lo más seguro es que mañana no recuerdes nada, lo mejor será que descanses y...-_

_-No quiero...- _Exclamó interrumpiéndole su excusa al mismo tiempo que empezaba a quitar su gabardina para continuar con su camisa celeste cielo y quedarse solo con la blanca que llevaba debajo _–No quiero.. que me dejes...- _¿Cómo resistirse ante aquella petición? Quizás estaba loco, pero resistiría lo más que su conciencia le dictara.

_-No te dejaré...- _Le aceptó acurrucándose enfrente de él para tocarle suavemente el rostro, su tacto era tan delicado, Sasuke sentía que podía desfallecer en aquel preciso instante _–pero sería un bastardo si me aprovechara de ti en este estado...-_

_-Entonces.. no te preocupes... el bastardo.. seré yo...- _

No podía resistir un segundo más, se tiró a sus labios envolviéndolo en un fuerte y torpe abrazo, Naruto estaba sorprendido ¿Sasuke tomando la iniciativa? Era algo que no contemplaba en su plan de conquista pero que estaba seguro no desperdiciaría. Trató de separarse de aquellos rojos labios que lo aprisionaban, ambos estaban en un jadeo constante con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Le ayudó a pararse para luego acostarlo en el sillón y colocarse encima de él.

Suavemente fue quitando la camisa blanca que tanto estorbo hacía mientras el camino de su pecho lo marcaba con suaves besos y pequeñas lamidas logrando sacar varios gemidos ahogados del pelinegro.

_-En cualquier momento puedo detenerme...- _

_-Si lo haces dobe... te mato...-_

Aquella confirmación no hizo más que provocarle una pequeña risa juguetona. Con sus pechos desnudos y simplemente en ropa interior lograban que Naruto se excitara aún más, tener aquel blanco adonis enfrente de él era algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Continuó besando su pelvis para llegar a su intimidad, pasó su lengua encima de la tela sacando un gemido de los labios del pelinegro quien estaba a punto de estallar y aunque lo negara su erección no lo podía hacer. Quitó poco a poco su ropa interior para empezar a lamer su hinchado miembro, la succión que ejercía hacía que arqueara su cuerpo, Naruto... era simplemente fenomenal... nunca antes se imaginó que se podía sentir tan bien.

_-Naruto...- _Resonó su nombre en toda la habitación mientras halaba y desordenaba sus cabellos, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar de lo acelerado que se encontraba; su boca era increíble pero el crédito se lo llevaría su lengua que se enfocaba en la punta de su miembro volviéndolo loco de excitación.

Pero aquello no pararía así, Sasuke logró sentarse con dificultad para luego empezar a besarlo, su sabor era increíble y era algo que lo excitaba aun más, si aquello era posible. Deslizó su mano hasta llegar al duro miembro de Naruto, lo haría pagar por hacerlo gemir, le haría gritar su nombre así como él también lo hacía segundos atrás. Con una destreza singular empezó a masturbarlo no dejando de brindarle aquellos besos apasionados en donde sus lenguas ejercían una batalla mortal por ver quien era el sobreviviente. Naruto gimió separando su boca de la del pelinegro, aquellos movimientos que ejercía con su mano eran impresionantes.

_-Sa...sasuke...- _Lo nombró por primera vez, solo con aquello el chico sentía que toda su borrachera se disipaba en un segundo.

Hizo que se colocara de espaldas para luego comenzar a lamerse sus propios dedos para lubricarlos. Ahora sus labios y su lengua recorrían la bella espalda del rubio mientras sus dedos labraban el camino que muy pronto su miembro recorrería. Naruto era exquisito y la liberación de no tener que aparentar algo que no era lograba que Sasuke se desinhibiera por completo. El rubio gimió al sentir como tres de sus dedos jugaban libremente en su interior, pero no podía resistirlo más de hacerlo explotaría en aquel mismo instante y no era lo que quería. Se colocó frente a él y llevó su boca hasta el miembro perfectamente erecto del pelinegro, lo llenó se saliva mientras jugó con su mano una vez más, pero la excitación ya era demasiado en ambos por lo que no dudó en darse la media vuelta demostrándole que el camino estaba preparado y listo para que se introdujera por primera vez.

Sasuke no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Se colocó en su entrada empujándose y abriendo el paso poco a poco, a medida que los gemidos de Naruto se iban incrementando él se adentraba más en su ser. La sensación de estrechez y los gemidos del chico le invitaba a que sus empujes fueran más rápidos y acertados, se agachó un poco más logrando una mejor penetración, su mano se encontraba con la erección del rubio la cual empezó a masturbar con una desmesurada rapidez. Ambos gemían y clamaban por el otro. La mano de Naruto empezaba a guiar con más necesidad la de Sasuke mientras que el aumentaba sus embestidas logrando que ambos gimieran de placer, a los pocos minutos tocaban un pedazo del cielo para regresar a la tierra. Cayeron acostados en la alfombra que aparentemente en ese instante la sentían como un colchón de plumas, suave y mullida.

Naruto cogió la gabardina y con ella logró cubrirse tanto a él como a Sasuke, aquel teme era sensacional, perfecto.

_-Te amo Sasuke...- _Terminó diciendo al momento en que caía en su pecho para luego cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a soñar con su nuevo dios del amor y sexo.

...

Justo como Sasuke se lo imaginaba la noche anterior, aquella mañana se arrepentía de corazón por la terrible resaca ocasionada por el exceso de alcohol. Su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar y su estómago aparentemente cambiaba de posición instalándose en su garganta. Miró hacia un lado y notó que el rubio ya no se encontraba junto a él, quiso pensar todo tipo de cosas pero luego reflexionó que en su estado cualquier pensamiento le haría demasiado estragos a su cabeza. Se llevó sus dedos a la cien restregándoselos al punto de dejarse roja aquella parte en donde ejercía la fricción. Hizo el primer intento por sentarse, resultado: fallido. La habitación entera parecía dar vueltas y hacerse pequeña, definitivamente tenía que estar en el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, aunque era un poco decepcionante pensar que él era la misma Alicia, solamente le hacia falta verse con el vestido azul, blanco de rayas; si en algún momento en su visión se atravesara un conejo con un reloj mejor se pegaría un tiro. Tras taparse la boca para que nada indebido saliera por ella luego de 15 segundos realizó el segundo intento. Casi arrastras llegó hasta el sillón más cercano y como pudo logró sentarse, las paredes eran blancas, pero en esta ocasión las veía en 3D, suspiró mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. ¡Maldición! Aquello no era ninguna resaca, todavía se encontraba borracho.

_-El baño está listo, lo mejor será que te relajes un poco, en estos momentos estoy preparando una bebida que estoy seguro te levantará de la tumba en donde te encuentras- _Naruto salía del cuarto de cocina, estaba impecable, aunque aún lucia con su ropa del día anterior, parecía tan tranquilo como si la noche anterior no hubiese bebido ni una gota de licor, como lo odiaba en esos momentos.

Se levantó aún tambaleándose de un lado a otro, al rubio la escena le parecía de lo más encantadora, ver tambaleándose al gran Dr. Sasuke Uchiha era algo que estaba seguro que no se repetiría muy a menudo. Sasuke tomó una ducha luego de vomitar dos veces y darse cuenta una vez más que el alcohol no hacía nada bueno a su cuerpo, el baño estaba listo, estaba seguro que Naruto lo había hecho. Salió después de 30 minutos, aunque no con la conciencia al 100%. Se tiró sentándose en el suelo de la estancia estrellando suavemente su frente en la mesa de centro mientras Naruto se acercaba y le colocaba un vaso alto, aquella sustancia se veía como el color del atardecer, tenía el 'look' de un raspado y el olor que despedía hacía que Sasuke deseara regresar al baño nuevamente.

_-Se que no tiene buena pinta, pero bébelo, te ayudará a recuperarte...-_

_-¿Estás seguro que no quieres matarme?-_

_-¿Por qué lo haría? Además... ¿como podría matar a mi novio y a la persona a quien más amo sobre la faz de la tierra?- _Naruto sonrió mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza, 'su novio' era una frase que nunca pensó escuchar pero que de alguna manera lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Tapó su nariz y se dispuso a tomarlo en tres bocados.

_-Puedes.. tomar la ropa que desees de mi armario... estoy seguro que somos de la misma talla...-_

Naruto volvió a sonreír, esa día Sasuke tenía libre en el hospital y por ser sábado él también se encontraba en la misma posición, aquella invitación era una clara aceptación que se quedara todo el día con él, lo cual no desaprovecharía ni rechazaría.

Permanecieron en casa todo el día, mientras el alma regresaba al cuerpo de Sasuke, para su sorpresa aquella extraña bebida le quitaba las náuseas y mareos. Se cambiaron de habitación entrando a la recámara del pelinegro en donde pasaron acostados todo el día. Aquella vez fue su primera vez.

...

Cuando se vive bien o por lo menos con alguien a quien se quiere, el tiempo pasa desapercibido para todos. 10 meses pasaban desde que empezaban a salir y 7 de vivir juntos. La decisión, muy lejos de ser difícil, les resultaba extremadamente fácil. Ambos se amaban y no querían desperdiciar un momento más de sus vidas extrañándose.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y extrañamente Naruto aún no aparecía, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje al celular. Sasuke caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro en su casa (que ahora era de ambos) casi logrando un agujero en el piso; desde dos horas atrás tenía encendido los noticieros de la TV para ver si de casualidad aparecía algo sobre él y es que por muy positivo que fuera, algo adentro de su ser le indicaba que la situación no estaba bien, Naruto no era descuidado, insensible u olvidadizo, si estuviese en el colegio (cosa que no era ya que llamaba para asegurarse 3 horas atrás) una llamada de "discúlpame, estoy atrasado con algo" ya se hubiese suscitado. Investigó en las redes sociales pero tampoco pudo dar con su paradero. Iría a lo tradicional: cárceles, hospitales y clínicas.

Colocó su gabardina y guantes debido al extremo frío de la noche, cuando empezó a sentir la vibración en un costado de su pantalón. Un número desconocido hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, por alguna razón él sabía lo que pasaría.

_-Uchiha?- _

_-aja...-_

_-Uchiha Sasuke?-_

_-Si, con quién hablo?-_

_- Sabaku no Gaara...- _En alguna ocasión aquel nombre había salido en una conversación. Gaara era un abogado quien tenía su propio bufete, había sido novio de Naruto durante 2 años y medio pero la relación se terminaba luego que él se mudara al extranjero para una maestría, la relación terminaba casi 3 años atrás, ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estarle hablando? _-¿Podrías venir al hospital general?-_

_-Naruto...- _Sus palabras se ahogaban con cada trago de saliva que daba, cerró sus ojos mientras una delicada lágrima recorría su mejilla, ¿Cuántas veces no había dado una llamada igual a familiares de pacientes en el hospital? El tono lo indicaba todo... algo malo pasaba.

_-Es mejor que vengas...- _Sentenció lo último cortando la llamada, lo que tenía que decir no sería nada fácil.

**_Si tan solo..._**

Al salir del colegio tras su jornada laboral, unos pandilleros esperaban a un grupo de estudiantes a la vuelta del mismo, una pelea era lo obvio que andaban buscando aquellos mal encarados a lo cual los chicos se defendían como podían. Aquel día Naruto había salido tarde ya que los chicos de último año no recogían el tiradero de pelotas.

Si tan solo aquel día no hubieran tenido una reunión general de maestros en el colegio retrasando los horarios, o _si tan solo_ hubiera podido cambiar la rutina de ese día y sacar a los chicos a tiempo, o _si tan solo_ los estudiantes hubieran recogido el tiradero no dejándoselo a él solamente... tal vez no hubiese tenido aquellos quince minutos de atraso, tal vez de haber salido a tiempo no se hubiese encontrado con la revuelca de afuera... tal vez... no hubiese pasado justo en el instante en que uno de los chicos del instituto contrario sacaba una pistola y le daba en el cuello al rubio transeúnte que no se percataba de la situación por ir escribiendo un mensaje en su celular para su novio que también estaba por salir de su trabajo, **_si tan solo_** cualquiera de aquellas situaciones hubiesen cambiado, tal vez Naruto no se encontraría en el hospital sino que en la casa de ambos disfrutando de una dulce siesta abrazados el uno del otro.

_-Acaba de salir de la sala de operaciones, no te pude hablar antes, pero hasta hace unos momentos los policías encontraron su celular junto con sus documentos y obviamente con ellos tu número de contacto, el muy estúpido nunca me lo dio...- _Su cara de preocupación lo decía todo, no quería escuchar ninguna excusa, simplemente los hechos _–Él siempre habla mucho de ti, como eres física y emocionalmente... yo soy Gaara- _Explicaba el pelirrojo mientras le tendía la mano en forma de saludo. Mas que por cortesía sino que guiado por algún impulso robótico se lo correspondía _–En unos momentos saldrá el médico que hizo la operación y...-_

_-El cirujano...- _Gaara no entendió aquella interrupción _–No se llama 'médico que hizo la operación' sino que 'cirujano'- _

_-Es cierto, Naruto mencionó que eres médico o ¿'cirujano'?-_

_-Ginecólogo...- _Gaara sacudió su cabeza para que sus pensamientos pudieran aterrizar a tierra firme, se sentía la tensión entre ambos y es que era tan difícil estar ante el nuevo novio de su ex- rubio. Maldijo al tiempo y sus decisiones, si tan solo él no se hubiese ido al extranjero y terminado con él... tal vez... no estaría sucediendo aquello.

_-Como sea... el 'cirujano' vendrá en un par de minutos a informarnos de la situación, sin embargo el pronóstico era muy reservado ya que aparentemente por la trayectoria de la bala tocó la columna y había perdido mucha sangre...-_

_-Tu estabas con él cuando sucedió?-_

_-No, pero mi despacho queda a un par de cuadras del hospital, cuando oímos los disparos salimos a ver que pasaba. Encontré a alguien en el suelo y me dispuse a llamar a la policía y una ambulancia, fue unos segundos después de colgar cuando me di cuenta que ese "alguien" era Naruto...- _Su tranquilidad era algo que inquietaba al pelinegro, algo había en ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada profunda que no le gustaba, en lugar de abogado más bien parecía ser el cabecilla de algún grupo de la mafia.

_-Desde hace cuánto se están viendo?- _Preguntó aún con dolor en su pecho, ¿sería que Naruto lo había estado engañando? Sabía por el mismo rubio que Gaara terminaba con él por irse a estudiar al extranjero, ya era abogado, pero en un futuro quería inmiscuirse en la política y para eso tenía que hacer una maestría de dos años y medio fuera de la ciudad motivo por el cual su rompimiento era inminente.

_-Regresé hace 3 meses aproximadamente, lo primero que hice fue ir a verlo...- _La garganta de Sasuke parecía que poco a poco se cerraba ¿reclamarle? ¿agarrarlo a patadas? _–pero lo primero que me dijo fue que ya estaba saliendo con alguien...- _No tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la primer silla que encontró, el saber que de alguna manera su relación había salido a relucir le alegraba aunque fuese un poco _-...luego nos volvimos a ver ya que él necesita que...-_

_-Sasuke kun?- _Los distrajo una voz terriblemente masculina haciendo que ambos se levantaran de sus asientos.

_-Kakashi san?- _Preguntó un poco desconcertado.

_-Tu... vienes con el chico rubio?- _

_-Si.. Uzumaki, Naruto...-_

_-Puedo hablarte con la verdad o prefieres que lo endulce?-_

_-Di lo que tengas que decir-_

_-La trayectoria del cuerpo extraño impactó directamente en la zona medular comprometiendo gravemente la médula espinal ocasionándole una cuadriplejia, ya hemos podido regular la hemorragia y pudimos retirar la bala para entregarla a la policía y que puedan hacer las investigaciones pertinentes, pero...-_

_-No podrá movilizar.. ninguna de sus extremidades...- _Cayó irremediablemente en su asiento llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.

_-Perdone Doctor...- _Interrumpió el pelirrojo _–eso quiere decir que estará inmóvil el resto de su vida?- _

_-Así es...- _Respondió secamente mirando el desolado rostro del Uchiha _–Si deseas llevártelo al hospital en donde trabajas no hay problema, solamente esperaremos de 48 a 72 horas para estabilizarlo y que lo puedan movilizar-_

_-Gracias Kakashi san- _Agradeció por primera vez con el corazón en su mano, él podía estar el resto de su vida con Naruto, el estar inválido no se lo impediría, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero... ¿Cómo reaccionaria ante esto?.

_-Es algún conocido?-_

_-Fue compañero en el hospital donde trabajo, pero le salió una mejor plaza alrededor de 3 años atrás y renunció, no sabía que estaba trabajando aquí...- _Respondió por inercia.

La sala se volvió oscura y silenciosa, ahora no quedaba más remedio que esperar a que lo pudieran estabilizar y moverlo ya que Sasuke se sentiría mejor teniéndolo en un su mismo lugar de trabajo. Ambos esperaron todo el tiempo sin decir palabra alguna, ya todo estaba dicho y ninguno de los dos quería escucharse.

Si tan solo nada de esto hubiese pasado, Sasuke estaría felizmente con Naruto.

**_Y no puedo olvidarte..._**

Después de 2 días Naruto se encontraba mejor y pudieron movilizarlo antes del tiempo esperado. Debido a las conexiones de Sasuke varios especialistas emitían su diagnóstico, para su mala suerte todos eran el mismo, ninguna operación, cirugía, intervención o terapia lograría recuperarle la movilidad en sus extremidades.

Luego de 1 mes de estar completamente inmovilizado en la cama del hospital las celulitis empezaban a agobiar el cuerpo del rubio, con el dolor que aquello producía (mas emocional que físicamente) la decisión de amputar ambas piernas era inminente. Para fortuna de ambos, dos meses antes del incidente Naruto contrataba un seguro contra todo riesgo el cual actualmente le servía para cubrir todas las necesidades del hospital.

Ambos trataban de mantener su mejor ánimo, pero ante la situación era demasiado difícil. En sus momentos de ocio Sasuke visitaba a Naruto y prácticamente aquella habitación se convertía en su vivienda luego de salir de su horario de trabajo, su casa le servía para cambiarse, tomar un baño y algunas veces dormir hasta 3 horas.

_-¿Qué lees?- _Preguntaba curioso el rubio que era ayudado por un respirador artificial conectado a su tráquea.

_-Nada interesante- _Las conversaciones eran casi extintas, generalmente Sasuke pasaba enfrente de su pequeña laptop investigando.

_-Quizás el portal de algún sitio porno?- _Preguntó sonriendo, en realidad el chico buscaba toda clase de artículos, "Recuperación de medula por medio de células madres" "Posibilidad de movilidad ante la parálisis?" "Se hacen nuevas pruebas en médulas para cuadripléjicos", tal vez con un poco más de paciencia por lo menos podría recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos.

_-__Cállate... Usuratonkachi...- _

_-Teme...-_

_-Dobe...- _Naruto sonrió, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que no sabia si el pelinegro podía escucharlo, mientras temía que la máquina lo delatara.

_-Oye Sasuke...- _Aquellas palabras salieron con tanta tristeza que hicieron que Sasuke cerrara automáticamente la tapa de su máquina _-Jiraiya me contó que tus riñones empezaron a fallar una semana antes de mi accidente...- 'maldito Jiraiya' _reclamó en su mente para el viejo director del hospital, era algo que no tenía porque comentarle a Naruto._  
><em>

_-No te preocupes, ya he tomado las precauciones pertinentes, de lo único que debes de preocuparte es de recuperarte y tener un poco de paciencia- _Ladeó su labio, las conversaciones eran más difíciles cada vez. _  
><em>

_–También quería decirte... que... el día de ayer di plena autorización para... no ser resucitado en caso de emergencia...-_

_-PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?- _Se levantó gritando al mismo tiempo que colocaba inconscientemente su computadora en un sillón que estaba en la sala de la habitación _-¡No te_ _das cuenta que en cualquier momento los avances en la tecnología van más allá de la imaginación? Podríamos optar por...-_

_-Lo siento... pero... esta situación cada día... es más difícil para mi...-_

_-Eres un idiota Naruto..! Piénsalo mejor, aun estas a tiempo de revertir esa orden...- _Espetó con furia mientras salía de la habitación para encontrarse con Gaara quien estaba apoyado en la pared a un costado de la habitación escuchando todo.

_-No puedes revertir su decisión legal Sasuke...-_

_-Imagino que tu la hiciste no?-_

_-Así es... el día de ayer por medio de una grabación en presencia de una enfermera y su médico de cabecera se firmó el acta, en donde se hace uso pleno de sus facultades mentales y acepta el no ser resucitado en caso de emergencia...- _Sasuke no lo sabía, pero el pelirrojo también había intentando persuadir de la decisión al chico, pero sus intentos era inútiles _–Así que no podrás hacer nada... de lo contrario...-_

_-DE LO CONTRARIO QUE?- _Preguntó amenazante.

_-Tendré que demandarte...- _Sasuke no dijo nada, lo mejor era retirarse y tratar de bajar aquella furia que nacía desde sus entrañabas y que luchaba con su razón por no dejarla salir _–Sasuke!- _Gritó haciendo que se parara _–Te lo advierto como su abogado!-_

_-Vete a la mierda...- _Dijo con suma furia _–Y eso te lo digo como su novio...-_

Aquella noche Naruto intentaba cortarse la lengua con sus propios dientes, Sasuke intentaba parar la hemorragia logrando un éxito con ello. Colocaron sedantes y un tapón para que no lo pudiera intentar nuevamente. De los ojos del rubio salían lágrimas de súplicas para su novio, no quería seguir viviendo... no lo deseaba de esa aquella manera... y suplicaba porque aquella mirada llegara hasta la conciencia de Sasuke.

_-Deberías de irte a cambiar y descansar un rato, lo acaban de sedar, así que no creo que despierte en un rato- _Gaara también guardaba turno cada noche para estar cerca por si algo se presentaba, aún no podía entregar por completo el amor de su ex.

_-No, además no quiero que despierte y lo primero que vea sea tu horrible rostro...- _Como odiaba que Gaara se encontrara allí, el único que tenía derecho de estar en aquella habitación junto al rubio era él, ¡que importaba si Gaara había sido el novio anterior a Naruto y que ahora fuese su abogado! Eran las 4 de la madrugada, el único con derecho de estar allí era él.

_-No ganas nada estando aquí... además también tienes otras responsabilidades- _No lo quería aceptar, pero era cierto, en unas horas entraría a su turno normal. Se dio la media vuelta sin despedirse siquiera, iría rápido a su casa para darse un baño y conseguir una nueva muda.

_-Si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme inmediatamente- _Era una suerte que su casa no quedara tan alejada de su trabajo. En una hora máxima, estaría de regreso para acompañar en todo momento a su amado Naruto.

...

Su celular sonó una y otra vez pero algo le decía que aquello no serían buenas noticias. Miró la pantalla y se encontró con que el identificador le indicaba el nombre de Gaara. Sus manos temblaban tenuemente mientras que al mismo tiempo se encontraba con que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin su permiso. Respondió sin decir ni una palabra, estaba seguro que si hablaba vomitaría en ese mismo instante, los nervios lo traicionaban por primera vez en su vida.

_-Naruto sufrió un paro cardiaco Sasuke...- _Se recostó sobre la pared más cercana, lo sabía, aquella llamada traería las peores noticias para su mundo _-...quisieron hacer algo por él, pero no había nada más que pudieran lograr...- _Continuó diciendo aún con un nudo en su garganta, después de todo su muerte también le dolía _–Cuando firmó su autorización de no resutiación también me pidió renovar su testamento...- _

_-Voy a colgar- _Expresó con voz firme pero dolorosa, suplicaba porque no se quebrara y que aquel individuo no descubriera su debilidad, pero era demasiado difícil.

_-Él era compatible contigo Sasuke, así que firmó para autorizar el trasplante de sus riñones para ti, sus otros órganos serán donados también...- _No tuvo tiempo de colgar, Gaara había sido rápido al decir sin rodeos la ultima voluntad del rubio _-...dicen que pueden esperarte hasta 2 horas luego de ese tiempo será imposible...-_ su mundo dio vuelta, su corazón se paralizó, ¿no era suficiente el tener que despedirse de él? No podía seguir escuchando al abogado pelirrojo ex novio de Naruto, su mano suavemente se iba deslizando hasta soltar el celular... maldito destino... maldito gaara, ¡MALDITO TIEMPO QUE NO ESPERA POR NADIE! Como hubiese querido haberlo conocido muchos años atrás, como hubiese querido disfrutar más tiempo con él a su lado, como hubiese... maldita conjugación de verbos que ni siquiera debería de existir.

__No encuentro aún algún antídoto _  
><em>Para entender que todo terminó<em>  
><em>

Si, un antídoto para contrarrestar los sentimientos de felicidad y amor era lo que Sasuke necesitaba para poder olvidar aquellos días de dicha con Naruto y seguir con su vida. Todo terminaba con aquello y lo peor de todo no era que fuese alguna simple pelea en donde su relación terminaba por alguna infidelidad o simplemente por quererlo, una vida jamás se repone, una vez que termina solo quedan los recuerdos que pasan atormentando como si fuese un fantasma penando por la vida que siempre deseó.

_Intento salir  
>de la soledad<br>darle al destino una oportunidad _

Se tiró de rodillas en la soledad de su apartamento golpeando sus nudillos en contra de la maldita alfombra que tantas veces les sirvió de confort al hacer el amor.

-_¡Te... od... te... od... TE ODIO NARUTO!_-

Exclamó dando un grito desgarrador para todo su ser mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus negros y rojos ojos, hubiera preferido no haberlo conocido, ¡maldito destino..! ¡MALDITOOO SEAS! Gritó una vez más para poder soltar aquella frustración que se iba anidando en su pecho y que no lo dejaba respirar. Había tenido el amor en sus manos y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos se escapaba como un suspiro de su boca. Un peculiar olor inundó la habitación, el olor a su perfume, de no ser porque no era creyente en espíritus o en cuentos del más allá, habría jurado que aquello era el alma de su rubio el cual se despedía dándole un último beso para brindarle las fuerzas que necesitaría a partir de ese día para poder sobrevivir en un mundo sin él.

_Más vuelvo a caer  
>cuando pienso en tí<br>no soy nada sin ti_

Y es que no era nada sin él, no quería serlo... se levantó de su letargo sin limpiarse sus lágrimas llegando hasta la alacena para tomar una botella de whisky _–era tu preferido dobe, la estaba guardando para nuestro primer aniversario- _dijo mientras sacaba un vaso y prácticamente se arrastraba a la estancia. Colocó ambos artículos en la mesa para luego servirse el primer trago, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el fuerte sabor del puro alcohol.

Intentaría sobrevivir en aquello que todos le llamaban vida, saldría adelante por su rubio. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas la botella estrellándola contra la pared mientras el líquido la recorría manchándola por completo, aquella noche sería la última en que tomaría una copa y de ahora en adelante no desperdiciaría ni un minuto en lamentarse, en un par de horas tendría algo de Naruto adentro de su ser para toda la vida, sería un imbécil y una falta de respeto para su amor si la desaprovecharía.

_-Nunca... te olvidaré... dobe...- _Susurró al momento de levantarse y limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga derecha de su camisa.

Atravesó la puerta de su apartamento para dirigirse al hospital. Habló con Jiraiya, el director, e hicieron el papeleo pertinente, solamente una petición salía de su boca al momento de terminar con todo, quería ver por última vez el cuerpo de Naruto, despedirse de él como debía de ser, el médico jefe no se podía negar ante aquella petición y lo dirigió a la sala de operaciones en donde se encontraba listo para su última cirugía.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él. Sasuke no era digno de llorar; demostrar sus sentimientos eran un completo sacrilegio de la actitud que profesaba, pero en aquel momento las lágrimas no estaban de acuerdo con él; mandó al carajo el revoltijo que sentía adentro de su ser y veía como Naruto sonreía, inclusive en aquella situación antes de morir quizás su último pensamiento había estado dirigido a su pelinegro sabiendo que él viviera -_¡gracias destino!- _eran las palabras que atravesaban su mente al momento de fallecer; Sasuke lloró por el dolor que le causaba al liberar al amor de su vida, ¿continuar sin él? ¡Quién lo sabía y a quién le importaba!

Conoció el amor gracias a Naruto, lo tuvo entre sus manos y en su ser, sinceramente prefería volver a repetirlo mil veces no importando el dolor que esto le causara, pero ¿vivir para siempre sin conocer el amor; sin tenerlo? Era como ser un muerto viviente, esperando por un rayo de luz que le devolviera la vida.

**-Fin-**

La idea me surgió de ver 3 películas, Meet Joe Black? Signs de M. Nigth Shyamalan y A million dolar baby, así que imagino que debieron encontrar alguna similitud con alguna de ellos. No pude resistir verter en una desmesurada confusión y tristeza a Sasuke, me encanta el drama a decir verdad.

Ah si! También las estrofas de la canción que he puesto son parte de la canción de RBD – Y no puedo olvidarte, una canción que me trajo una gran soledad en su momento, al mismo tiempo que desesperación, y que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás andaba queriendo adaptarla a un fic, este me pareció perfecto.

Espero que a más de alguno le guste, y aunque sea solo un review que me dejen, no importa, porque yo no dejaré de escribir a mi pareja ficticia yaoi favorita, tal vez algún día mejoro. (si encuentro mi editor/a)

Esto es un one shot, no hago continuaciones, ni siquiera un epilogo, cuando me lo piden no se porqué ya no me sale nada igual, así que ya desistí de ello.

__¡Gracias por leer!__

___Kame.__  
><em><em>Nic, Oct. 01, 2011<em>__


End file.
